Who Knows?
by hottietom
Summary: Clark is just out doing chores. How was he supposed to know he would find a girl out by the barn? Than, the weird things start happening...Rated T just to be safe.
1. Finding

Who knows? Chapter 1

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

The sound filled Clark's ears. It had been going on for quite awhile.

"Why won't that beeping stop?" Clark mumbled sleepily.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Martha stood in Clark's doorway, amazed at how he could stay asleep, even after his alarm had been going off for about ten minutes.

"Clark, honey, wake up", said Martha, "Clark"

At that Clark opened his eyes and blinked. iOh that's why./i He reached over

and banged the snooze button. iWhy do people on farms have to wake up so

early/i He thought as he buried his head back in his pillow.

"Clark! It's time to get up. Your breakfast is getting cold." She turned around, and headed for the stairs, shaking her head.

About twenty minutes later, Clark headed downstairs in his plaid pajama pants, and red shirt. He rubbed his hand through his hair, stretched his arms, and yawned. When he was half-way down the stairs the scent of bacon reached him. iMmmm/i, he thought, ithat smells good./i

"Morning Mom, Morning Dad", he said as he walked into the kitchen. There was a plate of eggs, bacon, and waffles on the table for him. He glanced at the sink, and saw two dirty plates, and realized his parents ate without him.

"Morning, lazy. I hope you enjoyed your sleep. Your father's going to be making you use that extra energy for chores." Marth told him, with a small smile. iHe can life the tractor, yet it takes a miracle to get him out of bed in the morning./i

"More than usual?" He asked, while he poured himself a cup of orange juice, and took a gulp.

"The fence in the back pasture needs to be repaired. The wind last night must of knocked it down." His father replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'll get on it as soon as I finish eating" Clark said with a smile, walked over to his place at the table and stuck a bite of waffle in his mouth.

When he was finished, he went up to his room, and changed into jeans, a flannel shirt, and boots. He went outside, and turned to the back of the house, heading for the pasture his father had told him about. He found the fence relatively easy, and inspected it. There was a couple poles down, and the cross pieces were falling off at a couple places.

iDoesn't seem too bad/i\, he thought, iand if I use my speed I can get it done

in not time./i

He turned on his heel, and walked back the way he came, passing the house, and walked into the barn. He got together a few new poles and cross pieces, and a box of long nails. He stuck the nails in his pocket, and started back for fence. He didn't need a hammer of course, as he could just use his finger to put the nails in place.

He rounded the corner, and a flash of color caught his eye. Turning his head he spotted a figure lying by the driveway. As he got closer, he saw it was a young girl.

I wonder what happened, he thought as he ran over to see what was wrong.

The girl was around 13 or 14, with blonde hair framing her face. She didn't seem to have any injuries. Clark gently shook her by her shoulders, but didn't get a response. He looked her over for signs of bruises or something to that extent, but didn't find anything.

He than used his x-ray vision to see if she had any broken bones. He didn't find any, so he picked her up and carried her towards the house.

iThis is just great…/i He thought as he carried her up the steps onto the porch. When he reached the door, he balanced her with one arm and his knee so he had a free hand to open the door. He placed her on the couch, and called for his parents.

"Mom! Dad, you better come here. Quick!"

His parents were in the kitchen going over this months bills, when they heard him. They rushed into the living room, and the first thing they noticed of course was the girl lying on their couch.

"Clark, who is that? What happened?" Martha saw she was a bit pale, and wasn't alert. She quickly went into "Mother mode", and went to get a blanket for her.

"I don't know! I had gone out to fix the fence, and went to go get supplies from the barn. When I came out, I noticed her by the drive-way and I can't get her to wake up!" He paused for a second, and turned towards his father. "I already checked, and as far as I know, she doesn't have any injuries."

Just than the girl stirred. She opened her eyes, and blinked trying to

focus them. She looked around the room, and saw a man standing by a kitchen, a woman walking towards her with a blanket, and a handsome teenaged boy

standing next to her. She cleared her throat, and licked her lips.

"W-where am I?"

Chapter 2

The girl stared at the people around her, expecting an answer. She tried to think of the last place she was, but realized she didn't even know bwho/b she was.

Clark looked at her and felt uneasy about telling her for some reason. "Um, you're at my house. I'm Clark Kent. I found you out by our drive way, knocked out. Do you know why you were there?" Seeing the confused look on her face, he guessed no.

"Clark, I don't even remember my own name." She turned her head, to get a better look at the boy, but stopped when a sudden migraine hit. She felt one particular spot on the side of her head seem a little extra tender.

Jonathan was shocked to hear that. Of course, he was also shocked she was even here. "I'm sorry, but we don't know either. Clark just saw you for the first time when he was outside earlier. Me and Martha-"he paused gesturing towards his wife. "We haven't seen you before you just woke up." He looked down, trying to imagine what it was like to wake up and not know who you were, where you were, or who you were with.

Martha walked over to her and gave her the blanket she had been holding. "How are you feeling?" She asked, trying to help ease the shock of the girl's amnesia.

"To be honest, not good. I've got a killer migraine." She said, and watched as Clark went into the kitchen. A moment later, he returned with a bottle of painkillers, and a glass of water. The girl half way grinned at how thoughtful this guy was. She sat up to drink the water, and her vision spotted a little. She put her hand on one side of her head, careful not to touch her sore spot. She tried to think of what she had been doing before that would have caused it, but nothing came to mind. She took a sip of the water, and popped two painkillers into her mouth, and swallowed them.

Clark watched the girl, and wondered how it was to just suddenly not know a thing about yourself. iThank goodness I don't have to worry about that. The day I have to worry about losing my memory is the day men can fly./i

The girl suddenly had a look on her face that obviously was because of pain, and than collapsed.

Clark jumped when he saw what had happened, and checked to see if the girl was all right. He brushed the hair out of her face, and saw a red area right above, and slightly behind her right ear. He looked closer, and found a good sized bump in the middle of the redness. iThat had to have hurt…/i He turned to face his parents.

"We have to get her to a hospital. We can't leave her here like this."

Jonathan nodded in agreement, and went to get his keys. "I'll start the car, Martha you stay here in case you hear from anyone about a missing girl. Clark you bring her outside."

Clark turned back towards their mysterious "guest". He picked her up gently, and started for the door. There was one thing that he didn't notice. Unlike when he picked up the tractor, or heavy bales of hay, his arms actually strained a little when picking her up. It quickly passed, but maybe if he had noticed, he could have given his parents warning. Warning that something was wrong.


	2. Complications

walks up to everybody waves like and idiot Hi!

Update! Yeah! dances around Uh hem. There is TC in this. Lots. ;) :D

Even tho it is short….

runs away leaving you update

comes back also, I had added chapter two to the last one, so go back and read that, k?

Chapter 3

After Clark had figured out how they would all fit in the truck (The girl was lying in the passenger seat, Clark squeezed into the small middle seat, and Jonathan driving), they started on their way to the hospital. Clark kept glancing at their "guest", but there was no change whatsoever. They passed field after field, until they starting seeing houses scattered around. They weren't far from town. Maybe ten minutes, at the most, away from the medical center.

Clark went over the past hour quite a few times, trying to see if there was anything he could gain from it. But, no information could be found, other than what he had learned when he actually experienced it the first time.

His father had turned the radio on to a country station, and one of his favorites was playing. Clark couldn't remember, but he thought the name was "Good ol' boys". He didn't care. He preferred Remy Zero. Something about their song "Save Me" just fit him.

He looked over at the girl, and there wasn't any change really. The bump on her head didn't seem so bad anymore, but other than that, she was exactly the same.

A light buzzing filled his ears, and at first he thought it was a mosquito or something floating around his ear. But, the buzzing was growing louder, and before he knew it a high-pitched ringing sound was filling his head, until it felt like it was about to explode.

"GAH!" Clark screamed, hunching over, and grabbing his head. His breathing was rapid, and uneven, and the ringing didn't seem like it was going to let up.

Jonathan had been trying to ask him what was wrong, but Clark never heard him. The noise was too loud, and Jon had just made a U-turn, heading back towards the farm. He couldn't possibly go within five miles of a hospital with Clark in this condition.

"Clark! Clark, answer me. What is wrong?"

But, he didn't. He couldn't. He could barely control his breathing, let alone talking. That is if he had even heard his father. His head pulsated, and if it was even possible, the sound was getting louder and louder. His head felt like it was hit by a truck made of Kryptonite. His eyes were squeezed shut, as a massive migraine kicked in. And, as if that wasn't enough, his whole body started to ache. Beads of sweat were forming along his hairline, making his hair stick to his forehead. He let out a gasp as the sound suddenly ceased. Only to bring along a wave of vertigo. His head swam, and he felt like he was going to pass out. The strange ringing may have disappeared, but he still had the aching feeling, and migraine. With the vertigo, he honestly didn't know if he could stay conscious much longer.

The pain in his head was gradually starting to travel down his body, and his chest was the current victim at this point. A sharp pain was in the center of his chest, and was expanding it's area of attack. It left him gasping for breath as it continued it's journey through his body.

He could tell the truck had stopped. He felt the truck vibrate as a door was slammed.

He heard voices, but couldn't tell what they said. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out, was his mother yelling his name.

Than there was nothing.


End file.
